ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Lamas Ftier (The Moon Lust)
The Lamas Ftier ~ Moon Lust The Lamas Ftier is a set of intuitive abilities that an Ere Breghin can 'unlock' as they grow in age and proficiency. Not all Ere Breghin may wish to apply all of the skills that become available to them, but they do enable the Ere Breghin on the whole a magical casting advantage over most other races. With their natually high Natural Manna Potential, or NMP, they can combine the Lamas Ftier with any form of casting to great results. Moon Calendar ~ The Ere Breghin can, on specific days of the year (namely the end of each week - being the full moon phase for the smaller moon - and the end of each month - being the full moon phase for the larger moon) gain special advantages to specific tasks. Certain activities are easier on these nights for Ere breghin to perform, i.e. Alchemist's Moon makes alchemy easier to perform. Sliver Moon ~ This is the ability to squish to absorb damage. With the Ere breghin cartiledge system, they can amplify this flexibility with their naturally high NMP to double the amount of damage they can absorb. As this is a surge of energy through the system, it can only be used once a day. As they get stronger, they can use this ability more and more frequently. Waning Crescent ~ Status Effects become easier to break free of with this ability without outside help, growing gradually easier per attempt to thwart. The Status Effects simply lose their root hold on their Ere Breghin target, making them easier to slip free of. Waxing Crescent ~ The Ere Breghin and charge or focus their force into a single magic casting attempt once a day/night so that a Cast magic doubles in value of damage or difficulty in challenging. Waning Gibbous ~ The Ere Breghin can pay only initial casting cost of + value magics regardless of a higher proficiency normally requiring a higher payment. For example, a 3+ level magic at master's proficiency would still only cost 3 points rather than 5. Waxing Gibbous ~ The Ere Breghin can siphon up to 9 Casting Points per day from the surrounding individuals so long as they take no more than 1 from each source. Double Moon ~ The Ere Breghin can choose through Metaphysics to separate their psyche from their physical body. In this state their physical body becomes immune to Cerebral Damage, and their psyche becomes immune to Mundane Damage. However, both halves become doubly sensitive to Penetrate Damage. New Moon ~ Ere Breghin can without spending Casting Points, by use of their NMP, fully reattach a severed bodypart and fully heal the physical damage caused by the injury. However any fatigue, blood loss or penetrate damage caused as a result is not healed. Full Moon ~ When the Ere Breghin achieves an innovative proficiency in a skill, (proficiency of 6), all opponents suffer a +1 difficulty per difference of character levels to challange this skill. Eclipse ~ The Ere Breghin can set a level of potency in a 25' radius by succeeding this NMP check. Whatever number they roll on this check (so long as it is successful) becomes the only target number that will result in a success for all NMP checks made by enemies and allies for the remainder of the round. This Eclipse of power sets a ripple off through the Huskline around them disrupting the stability of casting magic for all those around the Ere Breghin at its centre. Category:Racial Abilities Category:Ere beghin Category:Ere Breghin Category:Eastern continent Category:Sentient race